


future moment of regret, present moment of joy

by sugartina



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Pitch Perfect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugartina/pseuds/sugartina
Summary: Beca feels down. Chloe finds a unique way to comfort her. Even if it's temporary - it's kind.





	future moment of regret, present moment of joy

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this.

Beca feels a little down. This isn’t unremarkable. But instead of dissipating like it usually does, it’s hung there, like the Star necklace on her collar.

The retreat was meant to bring the Bellas closer. This just won’t do.

She goes to the lake, then. 

They’d built rafts there the day before, pedalled them across.

There’s a pier, and Beca ends up sitting at the end of it. Watching the stars - so bright here, so clear, not like in the city - and the glass-still surface.

And she stays there for a while, alone, until she hears someone walking along the deck. Beca tenses, gets ready to move. But its just Chloe, and she relaxes.

“You okay? I noticed you weren’t in the tent,” Chloe asks, “Been looking for you all over.”

Beca shrugs, searches for the words, “Needed some air. Which - irony, sure.” She gestures to the openness. “Nature.”

Chloe nods, hesitates, then sits next to Beca. They stay there, in silence, until:

“You know what I’ve always wanted to do?”

Beca shakes her head no.

“Skinny dip under the stars.”

Even in the dark, Beca can see the gleam in Chloe’s eyes, isn’t sure where the reflection of the lake becomes the iris, waves of blue melting into each other.

“I mean, sure,” Chloe laughs, brushes a lock of sunset behind her ear, “I’ve skinny dipped.”

“I’m pretending I’m surprised,” Beca murmurs.

“Ignoring that. I’ve skinny dipped, but back home. Not - not here.” Chloe leans back on her hands, looks up at the Milky Way, spread out above them. “Here you can almost taste the stars.” Suddenly, she’s looking at Beca, grinning. “You game?”

Beca’s sure she’ll say no, so is surprised when she finds herself unzipping her hoodie, undoing the laces of her shoes, “Only live once, right?”

It’s freezer cold and Beca’s foot is covered in weeds and it’s probably the most ridiculous Beca has ever felt - even more than the first time she performed with the Bellas, in those air hostess outfits - and, well.

It’s wonderful.

They sit on the pier, half an hour later, wearing nothing but starlight, accessorised with moonlight. It’s a warm enough night that Beca doesn’t feel cold, and she stares off at the trees on the other shore. Their clothes are scattered where they left them, and neither feels a rush to dress. It feels too much like returning to normality.

“I’m gonna miss you,” comes the sudden confession from Chloe. Beca looks across, pulls her close, arm around her shoulder.

She remembers planning dance routines and studying into the night and that coffee place Chloe loves.

As Beca rubs the top of Chloe’s arm, moves so their waists are pressed together, she thinks about that time they made pasta and ended up singing 90s hits, about how Chloe looked standing in the water, utterly unconcerned with her nudity, about falling asleep curled next to Chloe.

The million unspoken words flit through Beca’s head, dance against her lips.

Instead, all that’s allowed out is a quiet, guilty “I’ll miss you too, Beale.”

As they sit there, Beca lets herself pretend the night will last forever. And if they walk back to the tent, clothes under their arms, hand in hand, well… By morning they’ll be dressed. No-one will know.

One day, Beca thinks, this will be a moment of regret. For now, though, she’ll enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos makes me smile, comments make me smile and maybe write. <3


End file.
